


A Moment

by eri_zen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, they're girlfriends and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_zen/pseuds/eri_zen
Summary: A brief moment between the two.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	A Moment

_ The only thing that exists in this moment _ , Marinette thinks,  _ must be this _ .

The cool touch of Kagami’s calloused fingers against her flushed cheeks lifted her pounding heart into her throat where it mixed with the silence of vocal cords tangled up and forgotten. The morning sun shining overhead hit her deep brown eyes so perfectly, perfect as the rest of her, and Marinette could do nothing as the cool winds of autumn jumped with the butterflies in her stomach.

It was so quick, and soft, that she couldn’t help but relish the simple touch, but it was that slow lean towards her that sealed Marinette’s fate.

“I read that this is something people do on dates,” Kagami explained. “Is it good?”

Is it good? If Marinette wasn’t so flustered, she’d have to laugh. There she went again, that unbelievable girlfriend of hers, meticulous and precise, always eager to do things well, properly, beautifully. Nothing Kagami did was simply  _ good _ .

“Kagami, of course it is,” she replied. “Because it’s  _ you _ who’s doing it.”

She didn’t have to explain it further.  _ It’s you, and I love you. _ It was a self-evident string they had decided to tie to themselves, to keep them close, with all the turbulence of the churning sea of life ever failing to snap the string of fate they’d resolved to tie around, tight.   
Marinette smiled as she looked into those eyes, gazing back, locking them together, only them, in this moment.

She lifted her hands to Kagami’s. And then, her lips, small kisses to the pads of her fingers, her knuckles, all around. She lifted her face, silently asking for permission, feeling her eyelashes ghost on freckles.

And the two of them took the moment to remain, together, melting in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!  
> I don't usually like posting anything this short, but this idea has been in my head for a while and I just wanted to get it out there.


End file.
